Super Sonic Short Story Series- Want a Chocolate? Plus loads more!
by Captain Hwawrang
Summary: Captain Hwawrang's premiere FanFiction creative entry featuring the characters from Sonic the Hedgehog! This contains a series of short stories. How much chocolate does it take to keep TV watchers quiet? Can an air cannon be a substitute for a cricket ball machine? And what does trigonometry music sound like? Answers to that and more in this Premiere FanFiction!
1. Want a Chocolate?

**Author's Notes: Hello readers and welcome to my premiere FanFiction entry! Firstly thanks very much for visiting this story today. Your support helps me to carry one writing hopefully into the future.**

**If you've seen my profile there is a reference to a famous scene in this short story. I'm giving you a challenge- can you spot it here? I'll give you three days until this weekend (Australia Day i.e. 26th January 2014) to find it. Please give me your answer via the reviews page. If nobody has an answer or all answers are incorrect by that date you'll get two more days to decide (28th January 2014) and that's it! Whoever answers it correctly first will get my congratulations that includes a mention of you in my author's notes and a personal message from me via the personal messages function (i.e. keep an eye on your email).**

**Onwards to the premiere! Any constructive reviews and/or praise are greatly appreciated. Thank you very much and all the best!**

* * *

**Want a Chocolate?**

At the end of the week Team Sonic (Sonic, Tails and Knuckles), Amy and Big would come for a sleepover and relax around a television watching a program or movie of their choosing in Sonic's or his friends' cosy home. Yet on this very occasion Chip had been invited along to chip in along for the night. On that night he brought a lot of candy, sweets and confectionery of all kinds in a sack. Little did Team Sonic, Big and Amy knew that such treats would bring unexpected results…

It was 7:30pm at Sonic's house when the Sonic team, Amy, Big and Chips were sitting on the couch watching the grand final of _Mobius_ _My Kitchen Rules _on TV with Cream and Marine being the contestants.

"Come on Cream and Marine!" Amy and Big cheered. Out of all the people on the couch Amy and Big were the most excited. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were not as huge excitable fans of the show as Amy and Big. Nonetheless, Team Sonic still enjoyed food anyway and what's better than cheering on your mates who're competing on TV? If a TV show had cooking that tasted great so much the better. Team Sonic were just as happy as Amy and Big. Chip on the other hand was the more quiet type. Although he didn't mind Team Sonic's jubilation, he felt annoyed because he couldn't stand the excess cheering from Amy and Big. Chip pulled out a liquorice stick.

"Want some liquorice?" he asked Amy innocently.

"No" Amy responded softly.

Chip tried again, pulling out a lemon sherbet.

"Want some sherbet?" he asked Amy temptingly.

"Look Chip, I'm trying to watch a show with my mates. How about you try your own treats for a change! No." Amy said firmly. She continued cheering. This time Amy and Big were cheering twice as loud.

Strangely, nobody else except Big- who was gasping and staring at the pair- had noticed the slowly rising feud. A few minutes later Amy sneaked her hand to her Piko-Piko Hammer that was right behind the couch. Her cheeks became a crimson red burning with anger. She slowly raised her hammer with both hands about to hit Chip on the head…

"Want a chocolate?" Chip sweetly questioned Amy. Chip held out a bar of Cadbury milk chocolate just under Amy's nose.

"Oh…" Amy's cheeks slowly became skin coloured as the anger faded from her cheeks, "Yes please." She grabbed the chocolate and timidly took a nibble of it. Smiling due to the milky chocolate taste, she started wolfing it down. In a matter of seconds she had become suddenly fixated on the flavour. Ten minutes later she finished it. This time she had started cheering again only two-thirds loud the previous volume. Chip who had observed the desirable effect, offered Big a Cadbury dark chocolate bar. Unlike Amy, Big was extremely slow to anger and would eat anything offered to him provided it was tasty. Big's taste buds was unable to resist and he chomped the offered bar down within a matter of minutes.

One hour later… Team Sonic had slowly turned at least half their attention away from the screen and noticed the behavioural changes of Amy, Big and Chip. Team Sonic was watching two events simultaneously- one in reality TV, the other in real life. By now, Big and Amy had become almost mute and had stuffed themselves with at least four chocolate bars each, clean wrappers scattered about the floor. Every one of those bars had been offered by Chip! A 10-minute commercial break came giving Amy and Big a chance to get a glass of water each in Sonic's kitchen nearby. After Amy and Big had left Sonic- part anxiously and part amused- questioned Chip, "Let me guess Chip, are you trying to use positive reinforcement to condition my girlfriend and one of my mates?"

Tails and Knuckles eagerly looked at Sonic and Chip.

"Gee you're good!" exclaimed Chip, "Want a chocolate?"

"No!" Sonic shouted, jumping sideways off the couch in fright and landing on the floor back first. Tails and Knuckles burst out laughing out loud, barely able to control themselves. After two minutes of laughing, calming down and Sonic dusting off himself Sonic fell back into the couch, half shocked and half amused.

"Listen Chip, you can't just condition mates like that." Sonic explained, "I understand you don't like all that loud cheering Amy and Big does- right?"

Chip nodded.

"Look at it this way. For instance, even though sometimes I don't want Amy to chase me around or kiss me, I want her to be herself. I don't want you to change that. Please understand?" Sonic said heartedly.

"I guess so. But if we think about it…" Chip started.

"All world is just a stage ... all the men and women merely players." Knuckles wittingly pointed out.

"Ah Shakespeare. Nice one Knuckles! I can use the principles of the renowned behaviourist psychologist Skinner that are positive reinforcement, positive punishment, negative punishment and negative reinforcement. I can condition a person's behaviour and mould them as I wish. I could stop Amy chasing you. I could stop Amy kissing you, I could stop Amy hammering you…" Chip confidently said.

"Hold on - what does positive punishment, negative punishment and negative reinforcement mean Tails?" Sonic inquired.

"Firstly, positive or negative refers to something being added or taken away respectively, not happy or sad. Secondly, lets look at the terms separately. So far we know what positive reinforcement is when somebody tries to increase the likelihood of a desired behaviour by giving the receiver a reward or encouragement such as what Chip tried to do just now. Punishment on the other hand tries to decrease an undesirable behaviour." Tails taught.

Knuckles fell asleep on the couch, bored. His neck bent backwards the upper edge of the couch.

"So positive punishment tries to decrease the probability of an undesired behaviour by presenting something unpleasant." Sonic answered in realisation.

"Precisely brother!" Tails replied happily.

"Like this?" Chip chuckled. He was hovering over Knuckles' chin with an aerosol can of chocolate whipped cream.

"Uh-oh…" Sonic and Tails squealed.

Sonic and Tails held their breath. Chip pressed the button.

"Pish!" went the cream in one long burst.

"Oi! What in the name of…?" Knuckles shouted.

He struggled into a normal sitting position, flailing his hands in vain. He looked in a mirror on a coffee table just half a metre away from the couch. Knuckles was shocked. Chocolate whipped cream coated his chin, ears, face and lips.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Knuckles screamed in horror, "I'm going to get nightmares over this!"

"Well on the bright side, at least you look like the next Santa Claus or Yeti- Knucklehead!" Sonic cheekily replied.

Sonic, Tails and Chip roared with laughter at the sight. Knuckles was quite infuriated at first, but after a while he managed a full-hearted giggle. He licked and tasted the cream around his head. He even complimented Chip on the cream full-bodied taste.

"I don't think I'll be bored after that," Knuckles commented.

"Now we can deduce what the rest of the terms are," Tails continued, "Negative reinforcement tries to decrease the likelihood of something annoying happening by presenting something that takes it away."

"So wouldn't taking a painkiller to counter an aching back be one example of that?" Knuckles questioned as he took a tablet of paracetamol for his backache.

"Yes! So that leaves negative punishment- that's taking away something pleasant to decrease the likelihood of an undesired behaviour," Tails concluded, "for instance as a policeman taking away someone's car keys if a driver went over the speed limit."

During Tails' teachings, Team Sonic had helped themselves to a bar of Cadbury chocolate each- Knuckles having Dark, Tails having White, Sonic with Milk and Chip having White. They all ate their respective bars gleefully commenting on the taste, texture and smell that pleasantly played on their senses.

"Speaking negative punishment… I just heard Hawk has had his EX Gear confiscated for speeding across Central Square in the CBD." Amy commented. Amy and Big had just returned in time for the verdict for _Mobius_ _My Kitchen Rules_. Unknown to the rest of the company, Amy and Big had been listening to the entire conversation. They both collapsed onto the couch full of chocolate in their stomachs.

Big boomed, " What a coincidence!"

Team Sonic, Amy and Big all thanked Chip for the chocolate bars. "Your treats have… made this night one to remember- in a nice way we never thought." Sonic said, summarising the overall mood of the sleepover. The overall company – except Chip- started cheering loudly once more. This surprised Chip because his conditioning effects had not lasted as long as he wanted.

Just before the verdict was read, Chip asked all of them, "Want a chocolate?"

Team Sonic, Amy and Big chorused loudly, "No!"

"Aawwww…" Chip responded, disappointed his conditioning attempt had not lasted the entire program. Chip decided to forget about his failed attempt and join in the great company of mates he was with in all its goodness.

The announcement of Cream and Marine being winners _Mobius My Kitchen Rules_ took place another hour later. Team Sonic, Amy, Big and Chip cheered and laughed heartily as the night melted slowly away into the morning. As they enjoyed the joyful company, they all had in mind one comment- mateship transcends reason.

* * *

**Update (24/1/2014, Australian Eastern Daylight Time): I have discovered that there are two answers to this! As a result you'll get a time extension till next Wednesday (28/1/2013) to complete my challenge. Please give both answers as per conditions described above. Thank you very much.**

**Update (26/1/2014, Australian Eastern Daylight Time): Nobody seems to have answered my challenge! Well then here's a clue- In a TV show series, one of its characters Sheldon says, 'Want a chocolate?'- what is that TV show series? That's all the clues for now. The final clue will be posted on Tuesday 27/1/2013 AEDSST.**

**Update (27/1/2014, Australian Eastern Daylight Time): Still nobody has answered my challenge presented in "Super Sonic Shorts Series- Want a Chocolate? Plus loads more!"? Well then... here's your final clue- what is the Sonic videogame that featured Sonic turning into a Werehog at night and also debuted Chip as a character to the Sonic franchise? Good luck everyone.**

**Update (28/1/2014 Australian Eastern Daylight Time):** **It seems that nobody's answered my challenge for "Super Sonic Shorts Series- Want a Chocolate? Plus loads more"! O.K... here are the answers.**

**The TV show series The Big Bang Theory features a scene that is similar if not almost exactly the same as my short story. Sheldon asks his female companion in this TV Series, "Would you like a chocolate?" Sheldon uses this question that is similar if the not the same query as as Chip asks Amy and Big, "Want a chocolate?" From this point onwards the scene progresses in a similar if not same fashion as my short story. The main differences between this scene and my short story are...**

**1. Very different characters and setting are used. I used Sonic the Hedgehog characters including Chip, Amy Rose, Big, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Marine and Sonic the Hedgehog. I set my story in Sonic's house somewhere in Mobius. Meanwhile The Big Bang Theory only uses three characters- Sheldon plus two others that I don't recall. That scene is set in an apartment located in the USA. **

**2. Sheldon mentions only two principles of the behaviourist psychologist Richard Skinner- positive reinforcement and negative conditioning. I mention all four principles of Richard Skinner- positive reinforcement, negative reinforcement, positive punishment and negative punishment.**

**For this reason I declare and acknowledge the use of ideas from The Big Bang Theory.**

**The other answer for the question was the video game Sonic Unleashed. Chip asks multiple characters, "Want a chocolate?" during the videogame.**


	2. Mmmm… FUS RO DAH! Cannon

**Author's Note: G'day readers to my second short story. Can you see a reference to The Elder Scrolls Skyrim in this short story? Here's a hint- its in the title. By the way- a Happy Chinese New Year to all readers around the world! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I declare the use of references to Skyrim here.  
**

* * *

**Mmmm… "FUS RO DAH!" Cannon**

"FUS RO DAH!"

Sonic's quills jumped suddenly as the speakers in Tails' air conditioned lab boomed at 10:00am during a sunny day at Mystic Ruins. Sunshine and humidity combined for a bright and sticky day.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked Tails with a mixture of enthusiasm and curiosity. The blue hedgehog was excited every time his young yellow fox friend i.e. his adopted brother made an invention or showed him something intriguing. Tails had just turned 12 years old on his birthday yesterday. Tails, the highly positively motivated dual-tailed fox had the mind of an inventor with great horizons. Tails had a lot of respect from Sonic and his mates as a top-notch inventor, engineer, mathematician and scientist.

"Watching this Youtube video named 'FUS RO DAH!'" Tails calmly replied as he stood on the flame proofed wooden floor of his lab. He continued, "It means _force balance push _in dragon language according to makers of the videogame The Elder Scrolls Skyrim. I've noticed in that Youtube video there are two scientists firing an air cannon firing foam projectiles at a human target. It can't be a sound wave being used."

Sonic peered over Tails' shoulder at his laptop that stood on Tails' adjustable desk. The video, although only 10 seconds long had over eight million views! In a nutshell it consisted of a person entering a lab at a university. But before he got into that lab, two other scientists fired a compressed air cannon that contained foam projectiles at its intended target. This resulted in the victim being dramatically boomed backwards against some lockers, falling forward and plastic beakers falling everywhere. Sonic and Tails rolled over the floor laughing at the sight for at least 15 minutes.

"I had an idea for an invention," Tails commented inspired by the video, "If I could make artillery cannon that uses a highly compressed air that fires any type of projectile there wouldn't be a need for explosive artillery shells or any nasty explosives. A good name for it would be CAPAC- in other words the Compressed Air Powered Artillery Cannon- you reckon? We could put anything in it depending on our purpose- cricket balls perhaps?"

The blue hedgehog lifted a light Earth History Book from Tails' tall oak bookshelf with one hand.

"The name's great! However, the cannon you want to build is a plausible idea. The Germans in World War II had a rumour about a similar weapon you're thinking except that it blasted nothing but air, blowing away people without damaging buildings. That rumour never became reality though," Sonic said as he pointed at the history book detailing the rumour and so-called plans that never went to fruition, "Tails, I guess we could call it the 'FUS RO DAH! Cannon.'"

Tails agreed and sprinted to his storeroom. This storeroom was the size of an enormous airfield. This storeroom was filled with all sorts of tools, items and completed inventions such as the trusty biplane named the Tornado. When Tails arrived outside his storeroom Tails had a huge assortment of items in his hands of all kinds. Pipes, two air canisters, wheels, projectiles of various shapes and sizes, pieces of waterproof and shock-resistant iron, a blueprint of Tails' to-be-built cannon… So many items filled his heavy yet very willing hands.

"Well, what are you waiting for Sonic? Lets get this cannon built!" Tails called excitedly.

Sonic, always eager to give a helping hand dropped the history book; spin dashed to Tails' storeroom and grabbed three toolboxes. These toolboxes had a huge array of tools such as screwdrivers, battery terminals, hammers and nails to name a few. Sonic put one tool box each in his hands and balanced one on his head and came to Tails. The pair, now ready with all the items needed to build the CAPAC (Compressed Air Powered Artillery Cannon) started to construct it

Five hours later that consisted of building, sorting out tools, aligning the pieces together, eating chilli dogs, wielding materials, drinking water, working, double-checking the overall artillery piece and having 10-minute breaks per hour… Sonic and Tails had finished building the CAPAC. The CAPAC had been spray painted with the colours of the Tornado-1 (also known to Tails and his mates as the Tornado 3)- dove white, crimson red and a hint of turmeric yellow. The CAPAC's carriage looked sturdy and simple with sturdy split pole trails and a simple flat shield. A muzzle brake on the CAPAC, which was Sonic's idea- made the CAPAC as light as possible and reduce firing stresses. Tails had foresight to keep it as easy as possible to build. The CAPAC's carriage had two tyres, one on each side for transportation. Two compressed air canisters one on each side Sonic and Tails had fitted to the CAPAC's back. A scale at the end of the CAPAC allowed the adjustment of the CAPAC's overall velocity.

The CAPAC's piece length was 3.246 metres (127.8 inches) long with a weight of 1120 kilograms (2470 pounds). The CAPAC's elevation varied from -5 degrees to a maximum of 75 degrees. CAPAC's traverse held at 54 degrees. If the CAPAC worked, the muzzle velocity would go up to 706 metres per second (2316 feet per second)- that's 2,541.6 kilometres per hour (1,579.277 feet per mile)! According to Tails' calculations, the CAPAC's maximum range would be 13850 metres (15.145 yards). That is if a standard artillery shell having a calibre of 76.2 millimetres (3 inches) and weight of 6.4 kilograms was used as the CAPAC's projectile.

"Wow- doesn't it look amazing! Thanks so much for helping me create the CAPAC- it looks awesome," Tails said happily as Tails embraced Sonic in a warm hug.

"Well only one way to find out if it works- test it," Sonic replied with his quills and hairs raised in anticipation, "Remember you said that cricket balls could a possible projectile?"

"Yes?" Tails answered curiously, his two blue eager eyes looking at Sonic.

"Well could we use it as a cricket ball machine, like the ones cricketers use when training?" Sonic questioned Tails.

"Hmmm… I know! How about we with Knuckles carry it to Green Hills and ask Shadow, Rogue and Omega to help us test it? Shadow could be our batter while Knuckles, you and I use the CAPAC. Team Sonic with the CAPAC could be the bowlers! I've seen Shadow playing cricket recently at Green Hills. What do you think of him being an Ultimate Test Subject?" Tails replied excitedly.

"Very well then" Sonic replied. With a grin he commented, "Allonsy!"

"What do you mean?" Tails replied, as he got ready to transport the CAPAC and got three full sacks of shiny new red cricket balls.

"That's French. It translates into English as 'let's go!'"

By 3:00pm Sonic, Knuckles and Tails- with CAPAC (Compressed Air Powered Artillery Cannon) and three full sacks of cricket balls as ammunition and a pencil case- arrived at Green Hills at an oval used by Mobians and their allies for sports such as cricket. A rectangular yellow and black digital score board stood at one end of the oval. Amy lied down in the lush green grassy slopes that served as the spectator stands, looking the clear blue skies above her. Blaze, Charmy, Cream, Cheese and Marine at one of the spectator stands watched the centre of the oval that had a dirt cricket pitch interested at the game of cricket taking place.

Shadow the Hedgehog in his red and black quills, black helmet, black shin pads and white gloves looked confident as he batted away red cricket ball after red cricket ball at one end of the cricket pitch. Rouge bowled red cricket balls with various combos of spin, speed and with the help of her violet wings- height. Omega fielded as valiantly as he could, the robot often becoming a blur of daffodil yellow, jet black, rose red and gunmetal grey catching ball after ball. Yet no matter how much Rogue bowled or even Omega fielding with an 80% accuracy rate, Shadow with pinpoint accuracy and massive power belted every if not most balls for boundaries- fours and sixes! None of the two wickets at either end of the dirt cricket pitch had been knocked over so far.

"G'day Team Dark!" greeted Tails, Knuckles and Sonic brightly.

"Greetings!" answered Rouge and Omega.

"So it is the inventor, fist-fighter and faker coming to play cricket with a cannon?" questioned Shadow cockily. He held his pine bat at a 45-degree angle on his left shoulder, with his right hand.

"Shadow…" Knuckles growled. He gritted his teeth and readied his fists ready for a fistfight.

"Actually Sonic and I made that cannon. We named it the CAPAC- the Compressed Air Powered Artillery Cannon. Knuckles came to help us," Tails replied excitedly. Knuckles let down his fists, relieved that his face hadn't turned the same colour as Knuckles' spikes- dark red.

"So I guess you want to test your CAPAC?" Omega questioned Sonic and Tails, his red eyes gleaming playfully.

"Sure do!" Tails, Knuckles and Sonic cheerily replied.

"Very well!" Shadow stated adventurously, "I'll be the Ultimate Test Subject!"

Knuckles took out from one of the sacks of cricket balls- under strict instructions from Tails- a notepad and a small pencil case. That pencil case contained a few black pens, whiteout, a 12-centimetre ruler, three 2B pencils, a pencil sharpener and a rubber. Tails, Knuckles and Sonic (aka Team Sonic) decided at 2:50pm (i.e. earlier that day) that the best way to test it was to do it methodically as much as possible. Knuckles stood on one side of the cricket pitch ready to record the result. Rogue maintained her position as a fielder. Amy decided to volunteer after being asked from Shadow, "Please be a wicketkeeper?" In truth however, Shadow just wanted Amy to adorn Shadow's awesomeness.

Omega decided to use his eyes to record the results. Yesterday he installed a speed radar gun, Hot-Spotter (this detects external impacts in the external environment via infrared vision) and Snikometre (this detects external impacts via monitoring soundwaves in the external environment) to his software. Omega eagerly waited to track each cricket ball's speed, path and overall results of the experiment. Omega as a recorder of the results and an umpire was an idea Tails agreed with two thumbs and two tails up. As Rogue explained to Tails before he approved this, " Omega is a backup in case pen and paper fails like rusty swords cutting wood."

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails got the CAPAC (Compressed Air Powered Artillery Cannon) ready at one end of the cricket pitch and set its muzzle velocity to 150 km/h - as fast as Australian Mitchell Johnson's maximum bowling speed during the 2013-2014 Ashes Series between Australia and England! Setting the CAPAC's angle at 45 degrees and CAPAC's muzzle velocity 150 km/h Team Sonic fired the first cricket ball. Shadow easily pounded it for a six. This only made Team Sonic more determined to get Shadow out. Team Sonic fired ball after ball. Yet Shadow still stood his ground after one sack of cricket balls had been emptied scoring a century- 100 runs!

"Shall we increase the CAPAC velocity and adjust the CAPAC's angle mate?" said Sonic in an Australian accent.

"Bring it on faker," growled Shadow feeling pumped due to adrenaline running through his veins.

Tails reduced the CAPAC's angle to 15 degrees and the muzzle velocity up to 200km/h- this is the speed of one of the aces served at the Australian Open 2014. Team Sonic fired more cricket balls. To make things more unpredictable Team Sonic randomly adjusted per shot the CAPAC's muzzle velocity and elevation. To spice the bowling up, Tails brought out a Spinner and fitted to the CAPAC at random times before firing the cannon in some cases.

The Spinner is a device that consisted of a tube (a silencer) and two medium sized disks that lay on either side powered by four AA lithium batteries. The point of this device is to introduce more speed and spin to the projectile fired by a cannon- in this case the CAPAC.

By 5:00pm Rouge was becoming very exhausted; Knuckles' notebook ran very close to running out of pages and Omega's database became almost completely crammed with data. Blaze, Charmy, Cream, Cheese and Marine watched in anticipation, waiting for the moment Shadow would go out via a cricket ball striking the wicket, being caught on the full or the ball striking one of Shadow's legs before wicket. Blaze's, Charmy's, Chesse's and Marine's excitement was on the edge as they waited for the moment.

Meanwhile Shadow had scored only more fifty more runs as the second sack of cricket balls became empty. He could barely hold his bat due to his sweat dripping onto his equipment. Several times up to 5:00pm Shadow had stated, "Chaos Control," attempting to bring more control to the game irritating Team Sonic. Shadow shook all over, his nerves- over the course of emptying a second sack of cricket balls- slowly gnawing away his confidence.

Little did Shadow know that Knuckles (determined to get a wicket), Tails (determined to show his cannon is an ultimate weapon) and Sonic (more determined to get payback for Shadow calling Sonic a 'faker') had slowly adjusted the muzzle velocity of the CAPAC (Compressed Air Powered Artillery Cannon) towards CAPAC's maximum muzzle velocity- 2,541.6 km/h! Team Sonic adjusted the CAPAC's elevation overtime to zero degrees. At this point Shadow didn't feel so confident being an Ultimate Test Subject and the Ultimate Life Form facing potentially superior firepower that pointed head on at him.

"My memory banks can only store so much data!" Omega announced desperately, "When are we ever going to see a wicket taken by Team Sonic?"

"Hopefully not today," Shadow muttered nervously. Shaken and stirred by the increasing speed of the cricket balls and elevation decreases of the CAPAC, he nonetheless stood his ground.

Tails removed the Spinner, as Team Sonic got ready to fire the first cricket ball of the third sack. Amy wanted a breakthrough from Team Sonic. For two hours overtime she had become weary of Shadow showing off his awesomeness. Her white gloves had a red tinge almost turning them pink.

"Chaos…" Shadow began anxiously.

"BLAM!" went the CAPAC.

"FUS RO DAH!" Omega exclaimed simultaneously with the blast, surprised as his speedometer maxed out.

The CAPAC blasted the cricket ball - a red unguided projectile- into Shadow's bat destroying it into two. The projectile continued into Shadow's groin propelling him through the wickets behind him. Amy dodged in the nick of time away from the black, yellow, red, white and skin-coloured blur that blistered into those wickets, into the grassy stands and through the oval! Shadow's very painful and long journey ended at a very big fig tree that barely stopped him going any further, which was just outside the main city of Mobius. Shadow's back struck the tree hard as if thousands of mallets had pummelled him. Shadow fell forward into the ground headfirst, winded and passed out. To add more fruit to injury, figs of all kinds of sizes rained on Shadow's head!

"Howzat!" shouted Team Sonic, Amy, Omega and Rogue with a mixture of joy and relief. Omega raised one arm with his first finger raised high- indicating Shadow had been bowled out. Blaze laughed at the sight, her head over tail. Cream and Cheese clapped in sheer awe and amazement gaping at the sight. In contrast, Charmy felt distressed and concerned as he flew as fast as he could with his first-aid kit to Shadow, his transparent wings beating in haste.

"Shadow, are you O.K?" Charmy called as he arrived at the Ultimate Life Form's unconscious body. Charmy waited desperately to see if Shadow had been knocked out permanently. He hoped with all his might that Shadow was still alive. Charmy's black, yellow and orange helmet vibrated, clearly showing his increasing edginess. Charmy began to commence CPR…

"Ohhhhh…" Shadow groaned in absolute agony, breathing heavily. Charmy got Shadow to swallow Panadine- a strong painkiller- with a cupful of water Charmy had with him. Charmy started to call an ambulance on his iPhone 5.

"My golly," Knuckles said surprised at the unexpected result. Team Sonic, Amy, Rogue, Blaze, Cheese, Cream and Omega dashed to Shadow.

"Tails, you reckon that cannon was Dragonborn?" Omega questioned.

"No- Team Sonic all helped out in its creation and transportation," Tails said, "Do you play The Elder Scrolls Skyrim?"

"Oh yes- very entertaining it is," Omega replied.

By the time Team Sonic, Amy, Rogue Blaze, Cheese, Cream and Omega arrived where Shadow lay in a bed of pain the ambulance had arrived.

"Hey Shadow! Hedgehog with three balls can't walk!" Sonic cheekily commented.

All the company roared with laughter- except for Shadow who barely grinned.

"Sonic, Knuckles! Do you think my CAPAC deserves a third name- Unrelenting Force?" Tails asked his two mates.

"Oh yes!" Sonic and Knuckles approved very happily.

* * *

**Update (20/2/2014): By the way, the video Tails is watching in this story is real- currently on Youtube! I used this as a basis for my story! Feel free to check it out- search in Youtube FUS RO DAH, select "Sort By" and then click on Filter Count. Select the first video that turns up there0 that's where i got the inspiration from.**

**Last time I looked there it has over eight million views since its conception three years ago!**


End file.
